Light Vs Dark
by sapphire316
Summary: Pitch is underground, trapped in his own lair, when a Darkrai shows up one day offering its assistance. Later, Ash, Brock and Misty stumble across Jack Frost in his hometown of Burgess, Pennsylvania. When Pitch and Darkrai attack, the Guardians and Pokemon trainers have to team up to defeat them. But the question is: how did those from the Pokemon world get here in the first place?
1. Prologue

Darkness. It was everywhere. It dispelled the light and shrouded whoever was unlucky enough to be down in this shadowy place.

He was very tall and thin. He was clothed in black robes that almost blended in with the surrounding shadows. His skin was a deathly shade of gray, his eyes a piercing amber. His name, was Pitch Black, better known to the world as the Boogeyman.

How had he ended up in a place such as this one? Pitch had committed a terrible crime. He terrorized every child all over the world, forcing nightmares into their sleeping minds. He would have extinguished every glowing light of hope and wonder...if it hadn't been for the Guardians.

The Guardians was a group of spirits bent on undoing all of the damage Pitch did. They were childhood legends: Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman. They had been strong before, but that had recently recruited another, one who only increased their power: Jack Frost.

Pitch scowled as his fist collided with the cold wall of his underground prison. Those Guardians had ruined his plans, causing his own minions to turn on him. Sure, the Nightmares eventually came to their senses, but Pitch had realized that they were weak. All they were was black sand molded into the shape of a skeletal horse, nothing more than that. No, they could never defeat the Guardians. What Pitch needed, was a new follower. Someone who was strong enough to hold their own in battle, someone who could not fail, someone who could maybe, just maybe, be skillful enough to destroy those pesky Guardians.

"Dark..."

Pitch's head shot up and his amber eyes darted around, desperately trying to see through the darkness. Someone had spoken, he was certain. Just moments ago, a deep voice had echoed through the cavern.

"Dark, Darkrai..."

There it was again. Pitch looked towards the sound, and saw two blue eyes shining through the blackness. These blue eyes weren't warm like North's, or full of life and mischief like Jack's. They were cold, and glowed with the intent to harm. Pitch stepped forward cautiously, silently wondering who or what could have gotten into this shadowy prison.

"Dark, Dark..."

The creature came closer, and Pitch could just barely make out a silhouette of the speaker. But it wasn't anything like he had ever seen before. It seemed to be floating a few feet off the ground. It had two long, spindly arms ending in almost claw like hands. It almost looked like it had a short jagged tail, and something like hair was flowing out from its head. The thing also had two extensions on its shoulders that resembled misshapen lightning bolts.

"What...what are you?" Pitch asked softly.

"Darkrai..." was its only response.

"Darkrai? I've never heard of it...what's a Darkrai?"

Instead of answering, the Darkrai only came closer. It rested a clawed hand on Pitch's shoulder and looked the embodiment of fear itself straight in the eye without a flinch. "Dark, Dark, Darkrai..." it murmured. It seemed to only be able to say its own name.

Pitch stared back at the beast, surprised it didn't fear him. "I...I don't understand...hardl anyone's ever not feared me before..." Pitch whispered. He decidedly didn't like the feeling. His purpose in life was to strike fear into the hearts of others, and when it didn't work, he wasn't happy. The man's eyes narrowed. "Why do you not fear me?" he asked angrily. "I am the Boogeyman, the Nightmare King!"

Darkrai shook its head. "Dark, Darkrai Dark..."

"Oh please you know I can't understand you." Pitch huffed. Darkrai seemed to get angry at this. It narrowed its eyes. "Dark! Darkrai Dark!" it exclaimed firmly. It pointed to itself with one hand, then to Pitch with the other. It then brought both hands together so they touched.

Pitch suddenly understood this strange creature's request. "You want to team up with me?" he asked. Darkrai nodded to clarify. Pitch's eyes narrowed. "Before I agree to this, you must first prove your worth."

Darkrai nodded and rose up higher into the air. Spheres of supposedly dark matter formed in its clawed hands. It began throwing these spheres to the ground below. One unlucky Nightmare was hit right in the head by one, and instantly crumpled to the ground, fast asleep. The black horse started twitching, then moaning as horrible images filled its mind.

Pitch was stunned. If this creature, this Darkrai, could even give a Nighgmare nightmares, it must surely be a powerful fighter. An evil smile slowly started to creep across the Nightmare King's gaunt face. This could be interesting.

"Congratulations Darkrai!" Pitch called up to the floating beast. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

**AUGH what am I doing starting a new story when I have so many to work on already!? Sigh, oh well. Sometimes an idea just comes to you. And I guess I don't have ****_that_**** many other stories to write. Anyway, it seems Pitch Black and the legendary Pokemon Darkrai have formed an alliance...interesting... As usual, please review, and always stop to smell the scenery and take in the roses! Or was it the other way around...oh well. For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Laughing Wind

**I'm back with another chapter! This time around, I'm gonna try to reply to any reviews I get, starting with this one:**

**Mr. Mimas: Honestly, I didn't know Darkrai had telepathy. I haven't seen any of the movies, I'm only about 3/4 through the first season of the anime. **

**So that's it for reviews, now on with the chapter! **

* * *

Light. It flooded the entirety of the town of Burgess, glistening on the snow and shining down on whoever happened to be walking through the streets.

One of the boys was tall, had tanned skin, spiked brown hair, and eyes that always seemed to be closed. He carried a backpack full of supplies.

The girl had fair skin, bright orange hair, and shining bluish green eyes. Her arms were wrapped around a small egg like thing that seemed to be alive.

The other boy had jet black hair, deep brown eyes, and light skin. A yellow mouse like creature was sitting on his shoulder, lightning shaped tail in the air.

The first of the group's name was Brock. The girl's name was Misty, and the other boy's name was Ash. The egg's name was Togepi, and the mouse was Pikachu.

These three were horribly lost. They had no idea where they were, how they had gotten there, or where to go next.

"That's weird...there don't seem to be any Pokemon here." Brock commented.

"Yeah, and everyone's giving Togepi and Pikachu weird looks." Misty put in.

Ash looked around. Brock and Misty were right. Togepi and Pikachu were the only Pokemon in sight, and were receiving strange glances from the people passing by. "I wonder why..." Ash murmured. He didn't have much time to think of it before getting pegged in the back of the head with something cold and wet.

Ash whipped around angrily. "Ok, which one of you threw that snowball!?"

Misty and Brock looked confused.

"Neither of us threw it, Ash." said Misty with a frown.

"Well then who did!?" Ash demanded to know.

"It looked like it came out of thin air." Brock remarked. "And, it almost sounds like the wind is laughing at us." Indeed, the wind blew in such a way that it seemed as if even the elements were making fun of Ash.

"That's impossible." said Misty matter-of-factly. "It's not like the wind has a mind of its own." Suddenly a huge gust of wind hit her in the face, almost knocking her over. "Then again, I could be wrong." she said weakly.

"Do you think it's a Pokemon?" Ash wondered out loud.

"I've never heard of an invisible Pokemon that could control wind." answered Brock.

"Well if there is one I'm gonna catch it!" Ash pulled out his Pokedex, Dexter. He opened it and pressed the button used to identify Pokemon.

"No Pokemon identified." was the device's response.

"Oh..." said Ash sadly. "I guess it's not a Pokemon after all."

"Well whatever it is, it doesn't seem to want to leave us alone!" Brock exclaimed, rubbing his arms. A chill lingered in the air around them and would not go away.

Misty shivered. "Brr! Why is it only cold in this spot?"

Before she could get an answer, a thick layer of ice formed underneath their feet, causing them to slip and fall.

"Augh!" exclaimed Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu.

"Pi!" wailed Togepi.

The wind once again laughed as they attempted to get up, only to slip and fall back down.

"This is ridiculous!" Ash yelled. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

A freezing cold breeze blew through their hair. To their surprise, two human footprints appeared in the snow, without anyone there to make them. Then two marks showed, almosy like an invisible person was kneeling down in that spot. Lines began appearing in the whiteness, as if someone was drawing in the snow. The lines began to form words:

_"My name is Jack Frost."_

* * *

**So here we have Jack messing with people as usual! Hmm, how have Ash, Brock, and Misty ended up in Burgess? Will they believe that it's Jack Frost messing with them? And when did I start talking like the Pokemon announcer guy? Well, the world may never know for that last question. Anyway, as usual, please review, and always remember that it's weird to speak like a TV show announcer in everyday speech. For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Jack Frost?

**Hey guys, I'm back! Hmm, no reviews this time around, so let's just get on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Jack Frost?" asked Brock

"But he's just a myth!" Misty stated. No sooner had she said this than she received a snowball to the face. "Hey! Whoever threw that better show themselves!"

"Ok, 'Jack Frost'," began Ash, ignoring Misty. "If you really are here, why can't we see or hear you?"

More words formed in the snow:

_"Believe in me."_

"Believe in you?" Brock read. "Why?"

The wind seemed to give a huff of annoyance. Words continued to be written.

_"You can only see me if you believe."_

"Hey, how do we know this isn't some sort of prank?" Ash demanded to know.

"Yeah, seems pretty fishy to me." Misty put in. Brock and Ash raised an eyebrow at the water Pokemon trainer. "Uh, no pun intended." she said sheepishly.

_"It's not a prank. Believe in me and you'll see me."_

Suddenly, Pikachu and Togepi poked their heads out of the snow where they had fallen out of their trainers' arms.

"Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash. He picked up the electric Pokemon and brushed the snow off of it. "You ok buddy?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu, nodding.

"Togepi!" cried Misty, scooping up the little creature. "Oh, are you alright?"

"Pi!" Togepi answered, snuggling against her. Misty's eyes narrowed. "Whoever made us slip and drop our Pokemon had better show themselves now!" she yelled.

_"Chill out!"_ read the words in the snow. _"I was only having a little fun. And you and your Poke-things are ok, right?"_

"I guess so..." said Misty softly.

"Poke-things?" asked Ash. "It's Poke_mon_!"

"Are you saying you've never heard of Pokemon?" Brock questioned.

_"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now could you just believe in me already? I'm running out of room to write."_

Ash hesitated. Should he really believe in something that was most likely a prank? The Pokemon trainer sighed. He didn't have anything to lose, so why not? "Ok." said Ash, closing his eyes. "I believe in you."

"About time." said a voice.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I promise I'll have a longer one next time. Until then, please review, and don't eat your uncle's elbow! Sapphire316, out.**


	4. Chapter 3: We Believe

**I'm back! Again, there's no reviews, so we'll just go right to the chapter!**

* * *

Ash's eyes flew open and he gasped and stumbled back, falling and landing in the snow. Standing in front of him was a boy who had certainly not been there a second ago.

His hair was as white as snow, although he couldn't have been older than 17. He had pale skin and brilliant blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with sliver frost designs and long brown pants. He didn't have shoes on and was holding a wooden staff.

"Who are you!?" Ash exclaimed.

"I told you, I'm Jack Frost." the boy replied.

"Y-you're real?" the Pokemon trainer breathed.

"No, I'm just standing here because I don't exist." said Jack sarcastically.

"That doesn't even make sense!" said Ash.

"That's the point." the winter spirit replied.

"Ash, who are you talking to?" asked Misty.

"Jack Frost." answered Ash. "What's the matter, don't you guys believe?"

"Now you're in on it too? Ugh, that's the stupidest, most idiotic and childish-"

"That's enough Misty." Brock cut in. "Ash, are you absolutely sure you're not imagining things?"

"I'm positive." Ash stated firmly.

"Well you're gonna have to prove it." said Misty.

Ash turned to Jack. "How do we prove you exist?"

Jack smiled mischievously. "Leave that to me." He suddenly reached forward and grabbed the back of Ash's collar. Before the Pokemon trainer could protest, the winter spirit lifted him into the air.

Misty and Brock yelled out in surprise to see their friend seemingly floating.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelped. However, it didn't see its trainer levitating. Instead, it and Togepi saw another boy lifting up Ash*. This wouldn't have been strange if the other boy hadn't been floating.

Pikachu saw this other boy as a threat. Sparks started to fly from its cheeks as it prepared to attack. "Pika..."

"Wait, Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "Don't!"

Pikachu stopped charging electricity and cocked its head in confusion. "Pika?"

"It's ok Pikachu! Jack isn't trying to hurt me!" called Ash.

This seemed to calm Pikachu down a little, but he was still a bit on edge.

Misty and Brock stared up at Ash in awe. This had clearly been enough to make them believe.

"Whoa..." murmured Misty.

"Jack Frost _is_ real!" breathed Brock.

Jack smiled and landed, putting Ash gently on the ground.

"Told you I was telling the truth!" said Ash with a grin.

"Sorry we didn't believe in you before." Brock apologized to Jack.

"Yeah, sorry Mr. Frost." added Misty.

"Mr. Frost? That's one I've never heard before!" laughed Jack. "Seriously, just call me Jack. And don't worry about not believing, I'm used to it. Now, I gotta ask. What are those?" He pointed at Pikachu and Togepi.

"That's Pikachu and that's Togepi." said Ash, pointing at each Pokemon respectively. "They're Pokemon."

"Pokemon are creatures that are all over the place where we come from." Brock explained upon seeing Jack's blank look. "Some people train them, like Misty and Ash."

"And others breed them, like Brock." Misty finished.

"...ah." was all Jack said. He casually rested his staff on his shoulder. "So from what I gather, you guys are from another world. So how did you get here?"

Ash opened his mouth to reply, then closed it as he realized he didn't have an answer.

"We don't know." said Brock.

"Yeah, we were just walking along and somehow ended up here." added Misty.

"Wait," said Ash. "What if we weren't the only ones that ended up here? What if the same thing that happened to us happened to other Pokemon trainers?"

As if on cue, the trainers, Pokemon, and spirit heard two voices.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

* * *

**Gee, I wonder who could be showing up? All you Pokemon anime fans will definitely know! Please review, and don't overuse your motto! *coughcoughTeamRocketcoughcoughcough* Sapphire316, out.**

***In my mind, all animals can see the Guardians, Pokemon included. **


	5. Chapter 4: Team Rocket

**And I be back! Hey, I hate to sound pushy, but if you read, please review! I really want to know what you guys think! Now that that's out of the way, on to the story!**

* * *

"Oh not them again." Ash muttered. Standing in front of them were two people, a man and a woman. The man had long blue hair and the woman had even longer pink hair. They were both wearing gray uniforms with an R emblazoned on the front. A small tan cat with a yellow charm on its head was with them.

"To protect the world from devastation!" exclaimed the woman.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" called the man.

"This seems rehearsed." Jack whispered to Ash.

"Oh trust me, it is." Ash whispered back.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" the woman continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said the man.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" cried Jessie.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" declared James.

"Meowth, that's right!" said the cat, who, surprisingly, could talk.

"I'm willing to bet they say that every time they show up." said Jack.

"You win that bet." muttered Misty.

"What? What bet? Jessie what are they talking about?" asked James, looking around. Clearly, they didn't believe in Jack.

"I don't know. Hey! What're you brats talking about?" Jessie demanded to know.

"Who cares?" Meowth interrupted. "Let's just grab the Pikachu!"

"Right." said Jessie. "Go, Arbok! Hold those twerps in place!"

"Weezing!" shouted James. "Block their vision to really make sure they don't escape!"

They both threw small red and white balls at Ash, Misty, and Brock. Instead of hitting them, they stopped in midair, red lights emanating from them. The two halves of the balls opened and the light grew brighter. Suddenly, the lights seemed to take shape and solidify, and where there were once two little balls, there were instead a giant purple snake and a purple round creature that appeared to have multiple heads.

"What the!?" Jack exclaimed in surprise. "What just happened?"

"Arbok is Jessie's Pokemon, and Weezing is James's." Brock explained. "They were in those Pokeballs until they were called out."

"For now, I'm just gonna pretend that made sense!" said Jack, jumping into the air.

Weezing released a spurt of possibly toxic gas. It shrouded the area so no one could see a thing. Under the cover of the smog, Arbok swiftly slithered over to the Pokemon trainers and coiled around them, restricting any movement.

"Jack!" shouted Ash as he struggled. "Help!"

Jack nodded, sending a huge gust of wind downwards, blowing away the gas and taking Weezing with it.

"Hey!" he called out to Arbok.

"Bok?" Arbok hissed, turning its head a bit.

"Bet you can't reach me up here!" the winter spirit taunted, casually lounging in the air.

"Ar!" Arbok snapped at Jack, but fell short. Jack laughed at the snake, who hissed in annoyance.

"Arbok, what are ya doing?" asked Meowth, coming over.

"Ar, Arbok Ar!"

"A flyin' human? What are you talki-AH!" Meowth looked up and saw Jack floating and still laughing."

"What Meowth? What are you looking at?" asked James.

"What am I looking at? There's a kid in the air!" the cat Pokemon exclaimed.

James looked up. "I don't see anything..."

"Use your eyes! He's right there!" Meowth yelled.

"Meowth, there's nothing there!" Jessie shouted.

"Don't be so sure." Jack said with a smirk. He waved his staff and ice appeared underneath Jessie, James, and Meowth, or Team Rocket. The three of them slipped and fell on their faced.

Arbok was so surprised that its grip on Ash, Brock, and Misty loosened. This gave them the chance to get away, and they took it.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Pika..." Electricity once again began building in Pikachu's cheeks.

Team Rocket screamed and scrambled to their feet.

"Come on! Let's make like lightning and bolt!" Meowth exclaimed.

They tried to run, but ended up slipping on the ice again. Unfortunately, this also meant Pikachu's thunderbolt missed. It went right of their heads and fried a tree.

The members of Team Rocket laughed as they stood up.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that to stop Team Rocket!" Jessie bragged.

Suddenly, a small brown blur came out of nowhere, hitting Jessie in the stomach and knocking her backwards into James and Meowth before returning to its owner. Then a little egg shaped projectile landed near their feet, exploding on contact with the ground. The explosion was enough to send Jessie, James, and Meowth flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they screamed.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"Well what do you know?" said Jack with a slight smirk. "The kangaroo's come to save us."

"That's bunny to you, Frostbite." an Australian voice replied.

* * *

**Hmm, I seem to be ending on dialogue a lot lately. Anyway, as always, please review, and remember to never brush your teeth in Antarctica while wearing a grass skirt! Sapphire316, out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Buckle Up

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter! ****_Again, _****no reviews. Of course, the one time I decide to respond to reviews, there's only one. Oh well. Either way, please enjoy!**

* * *

Ash, Brock, and Misty stared at the creature before them. He appeared to be a giant rabbit, standing around six feet tall. His fur was all gray, save for white patches on his muzzle, chest, paws, and tail. He stood on his hind legs and held boomerangs and colored exploding eggs.

"Whoa, what kind of Pokemon is that?" Ash exclaimed.

The rabbit raised an eyebrow. "Pokemon? Mate, I believe you're mistaken. I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny."

"The Easter Bunny?" asked Brock.

"Huh. I always imagined you to be smaller." remarked Misty.

"It's a common mistake." said Bunny, slightly irritated.

"So what are you doing here Cottontail?" Jack asked.

"Well Popsicle, North sent me. He needs you at the North Pole. The others are already there."

"Others?" asked Brock. "What others?"

Ash shrugged in response. "Maybe we'll find out." he said.

"Wait, of North wanted to get us all together, why didn't he just send out the Northern Lights?" asked Jack, looking up at the clear sky.

"That's because he can't get to them." Bunny replied grimly.

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The way is completely blocked."

"By what?"

"...black sand."

Jack's eyes widened. "No..." he murmured. "He can't be back..."

"Well he is mate, and all five of us need to be there to fight him."

"Ok. Let's go." said Jack, a determined look on his face.

"Wait!" said Ash. "Let us come and help!"

"Huh?" asked Bunny and Jack simultaneously.

"Look, I don't know who you're fighting, but it's obvious you need help. And besides, you helped us beat Team Rocket, so I think we should return the favor!" said Ash.

"And yet again, he rushes right into things." Misty whispered to Brock.

"To be expected." Brock whispered back.

"I don't know, mate." said Bunny hesitantly. "It'll be dangerous."

"So? I love danger!" Ash stated boldly.

"Liar." muttered Misty.

"Showoff." added Brock.

"You know Bunny," began Jack. "Last time we had help from kids even younger than Ash."

"True...oh fine. They can come. But mates, be careful. It could get ugly." Bunny warned.

"We'll come too." said Brock, stepping forward.

"Yeah," added Misty. "We'll make sure Ash doesn't get his butt kicked _too_ hard!"

"Hey!" shouted Ash angrily as Misty smiled innocently.

"Alright, let's go." said Jack.

"Wait, we're going to the North Pole, right?" asked Brock.

"Yep." the winter spirit replied.

"How are we going to get there?" Misty questioned.

Bunny smirked, raising his foot above the ground.

"Buckle up."

* * *

**So now we find out that Pitch is attacking the Pole! Next chapter, we'll meet the other Guardians and see the battle with Pitch! Please review, and never eat a lamp after using a bubble wand! Sapphire316, out.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Nightmares

**And I'm back! Still no reviews, so let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

As soon as Bunny's foot tapped the ground, a huge tunnel opened up in the ground. The Pokemon trainers screamed as they fell in and began sliding across the ground. Bunny dove in and began running as Jack "surfed" on the earthy walls, laughing the whole time.

Suddenly, the tunnel shot upwards and some strange force dragged them upwards, spitting them out into a white expanse of snow. Jack and Bunny landed smoothly, but Ash, Brock, and Misty weren't so lucky. They crashed face first into a snow drift.

Almost immediately, everyone but Jack began shivering. The winter spirit grinned slightly. North's workshop was surrounded by a magical force that prevented anyone in the area from freezing to death, yet it was still cold and somewhat amusing to watch them shiver.

"A-alright ankle biters." Bunny said, teeth chattering. "Let's go b-before we f-freeze."

"What, you guys can't handle a little cold?" asked Jack playfully.

"Very funny F-Frostbite. Not all of us are w-winter spirits ya know." Bunny responded.

"Can you t-two just stop f-fighting so we can g-go!?" exclaimed Misty.

Jack and Bunny nodded and led the way to the workshop. When they came to the door, Jack looked around in confusion.

"Huh. That's weird. Phil's usually standing guard out here." he remarked.

"Who's Phil?" asked Ash.

"One of Santa's helpers I bet." said Misty.

"You mean like an elf?" asked Brock.

"No mate, Phil's a yeti." answered Bunny.

"A yeti who hates me." Jack added.

"I thought elves helped Santa out." said Ash.

"Oh no, if the elves were the helpers, everything would be chaos." said Jack. "They're not very smart."

Ash, Misty, and Brock shared glances. Apparently what they knew was wrong.

"So why isn't Phil here?" Jack asked.

"He's fighting inside." Bunny replied. "Along with all the other yetis and Guardians."

"Who're the Guardians?" Ash questioned.

"Us, plus North, or Santa, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman." Jack answered.

"The five of us protect children from Pitch Black, the Boogeyman." Bunny put in. "That's who's back, that's who's in the Pole right now."

"You mean the Boogeyman's real too? Wow, and I thought Mom was just kidding when she told me about him." Ash commented.

"You guys seem pretty calm about this." Jack remarked.

"What's to be afraid of? It's just the Boogeyman." said Misty.

Jack and Bunny stared at her, their mouths slightly open.

Bunny sighed. "Jack, look real closely. This is what a clueless Sheila looks like. Remember it well."

"That I will." Jack replied with a slight smile.

"Hey! I'm not clueless, I just don't see what's so scary about the Boogeyman!" Misty yelled.

"Well you'll see soon enough." Bunny told her grimly. He placed his paw on the large door and pushed it open. They were met with a terrifying sight. Yetis and elves alike were being chased by strange looking horses around the spacious workshop. The horses were skeletal in appearance and looked to be made of some sort of black sand. Their wild yellow eyes gleamed as they stampeded, attempting to mow down anything in their path.

Jack gasped. "He really is back..."

Bunny nodded gravely. "Come on mate, let's help the others." The two Guardians raced into the fight, the Pokemon trainers not far behind.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt for the nearest horse, electrocuting it. The spectral horse instantly disintegrated.

"I get it," said Misty. "They look threatening, but they go down with one hit! Go, Starmie!" She was about to throw a Pokeball, but instead a red light came from her pocket, forming a dim looking yellow duck.

"Psyduck!" it exclaimed.

"Aw, Psyduck!" Misty groaned. "I didn't want you, I wanted Starmie!" Psyduck looked up at her. Misty sighed. "Oh fine. But if you get hurt out there, don't come quacking to me!"

"Psy!" Psyduck exclaimed. It began running around in circles, holding its head.

Misty groaned. "Dumb duck." she muttered.

"Go, Onix!" Brock yelled, throwing a Pokeball. The red light solidified into what appeared to be a colossal snake made of rocks. It roared and flung itself at a group of horses, flattening them.

Bunny whipped out his boomerangs and threw both of them, each one destroying around ten horses before returning to him.

Jack leaped into the air, wind swirling all around him. From the sky, he sent ice blasts down upon the horses, freezing as many as possible.

"What are these things!?" Misty exclaimed.

"Nightmares personified!" Bunny answered.

"Don't you mean horseified?" Ash asked with a small smile.

"Ash, save the jokes for later!" Brock called.

"Right. Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Pika..." Pikachu's cheeks charged with electricity. "CHUUUUUUU!" Lightning surged through the room, instantly defeating any Nightmare that got caught in it.

"Whoa..." Jack breathed.

"Crikey!" exclaimed Bunny, jumping out of the way of a stray bolt.

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash praised the electric Pokemon.

Interrupting their victory was cold laughter echoing through the room.

"Yes, good job." said a cold, dark voice. "But those Nightmares were just the beginning."

* * *

**And here we have the first battle! Please review, and remember to never stick your face in a bee's nest! Sapphire316, out.**


	8. Chapter 7: Darkrai?

**And I'm back! Sorry about the late update, I didn't have time to write yesterday. Once again, no reviews...so let's just get on with the chapter!**

* * *

The two Guardians and three Pokemon trainers jumped in surprise. They turned to see a tall man with gray skin, black hair, amber eyes, and black robes standing on a ledge above them. His lips were curled into an evil smirk and his eyes glimmered with malice. At the sight of him, Jack and Bunny instantly assumed battle positions. Ash, Brock, and Misty, on the other hand, were confused.

"Who're you?" Misty asked.

"I am Pitch Black..." the man responded with a smirk. "The Boogeyman."

The reaction wasn't what he hoped it would be. Ash burst out laughing, Misty shrugged like she didn't care, and Brock just stood there indifferent to it all.

Pitch's eyes narrowed. "You laugh now, but wait until you see the full extent of my powers." He formed a scythe out of the black sand at his feet and leaped off the ledge. Pitch took a swing at Ash, who ducked with a shout. "Not so funny now, is it boy?" Pitch asked, smiling.

"You would dare attack a child!?" Bunny shouted. "C'mere you!"

The rabbit flung one of his boomerangs at Pitch, who easily deflected it with his scythe. Jack came running up, staff at the ready. He leaped into the air, swinging his staff downwards and sending ice raining down on the Boogeyman. Pitch dodged the ice and shot a blast of black sand towards the winter spirit. Jack flew out of the way at the last second and the sand instead hit the wall.

"Ash, Misty, let's help!" called Brock.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled.

"Go, Starmie!" Misty shouted. "And Psyduck, don't even think about coming out this time!"

A large brown bird appeared from Ash's Pokeball, and a purple starfish exited Misty's.

"Pidgeotto, use your gust attack and blow that sand away!" instructed Ash.

"Geotto!" Pidgeotto squawked as it began flapping its wings harder. This movement created a strong wind that sent the black sand flying across the room. Pitch glared at the bird and attempted to attack it.

"Starmie, water gun!" Misty cried.

"Star!" Starmie shot a blast of water at Pitch, stunning him and allowing Pidgeotto to get away.

Pitch wiped the water off his face, now angrier than ever. "Alright then," he said, practically shaking with rage. "While you're here wasting time battling me, have you ever thought to wonder where the other Guardians are?"

Jack and Bunny froze. Pitch had a point. North, Tooth, and Sandy were nowhere to be seen.

Jack pointed his staff at Pitch. "Look Pitch, if you did anything to hurt them, I swear, I'll-"

"You'll what? Throw a snowball at me?" Pitch asked with a smirk.

"No, I'll freeze you where the sun don't shine!" Jack threatened, glaring at the man before him.

"Jack seems to care an awful lot about the other Guardians." commented Brock. "And I mean like he's willing to die for them."

"Maybe they're really close friends?" Ash suggested.

"No mate," said Bunny, having heard this conversation. "Frostbite cares so much because he thinks of us as his family." He paused. "No matter what insults I throw at him, I can't deny that he's got a heart."

They looked back at Jack. Although he was the embodiment of winter itself, the fire in his eyes burned bright. It was clear he didn't want to lose his family.

"Oh, how adorable." Pitch said in a fake sweet tone. "Well you don't have to worry. I haven't done anything to them...yet." Pitch snapped his fingers and the shadows around three cages moved to the sides. In one cage was a large man with a long white beard, in another was what looked like a cross between a human and a hummingbird, and in the last cage was a little man wearing robes of golden sand.

"North! Tooth! Sandy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Let them go!" Bunny shouted, paw on a boomerang.

"Hmm, let me think about it...no." said Pitch with a smirk. "But if you can get to them, maybe you can set them free."

Bunny flung a boomerang at the lock of North's cage, attempting to break it, but Pitch blocked it with a blast of black sand. Jack charged forward, staff at the ready, but something came down from the ceiling and stopped him. The thing wrapped a clawed hand around his neck and pinned him to a wall.

Bunny and the Pokemon trainers gasped.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Ash asked. He took out his Pokedex and scanned the creature tht attacked Jack.

"Darkrai." said Dexter. "Information on this Pokemon is currently unavailable."

"Well, at least we know it's a Pokemon." said Brock.

"Darkrai? I've never heard of it." Misty remarked.

"Neither have I..." said Ash.

"Why would Pitch be working with a Pokemon...?" Bunny breathed.

"Uh, hello!" Jack yelled. "While you're over there lost in thought I'm kind of being held to a wall!"

"Crikey mate, you don't have to whine." muttered Bunny as he pulled out a boomerang. He threw it at Darkrai and it hit the back of its head.

"Darkrai..." Darkrai muttered angrily. It dropped Jack and turned to face Bunny, a ball of dark matter forming in its hands.

"Darkrai," said Pitch with an evil smile. "Attack."

The Darkrai rose into the air as it prepared to strike.

* * *

**Mwhaha! Cliffhanger! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens! Please please please review, and always remember to never lick cows' noses! Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
